I Larvae You
by Gratsu-dragon
Summary: The superstar Grimmjow Jaggerjacks finnaly found someone perfect. Finally found his light. He finnaly got in a movie with ichigo Kurosaki. GrimmIchi oneshot


I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. Today I found my love. No it ain't cheesy at all. The big kitty can't be cheesy. Anyways I'm not gonna tell you how amazing and super fucking sexy he is cuz I know you already know his name. You know the infamous superstar Ichigo Kurosaki.

Even if you don't know who he is trust me you've heard him before. If you ain't a fan of music then he acting all over the place. Like 3 films this year. And it's only March. I know a movie a month. That is amazin'.

Now I know you're thinking how are you gonna get the hottest man ever in the history of the world? Well you probbly recognized my name to blue hair blue eyes amazin' abs with a super sexy scar. I know just the though of that makes your ovaries explode.

Next question now! Why did you only just realize you love em? Well of course we are in a movie together. The newest superhero movie I'm sure you know of it. Sky bros. The story of the sun and the bright blue sky. Protecting every one the sun has ever shone on. I'm sure you've guessed that Ichi is the sun an' I'm the sky.

Enough explaining it's time to get my little uke. If your wonder how I know what an uke is I read this shit of course. It's no secret that I'm all for the dick!

"Your right? Never mind I've seen enough of you pictures to know without a doubt who you are." I've seen his movies but his voice is even better in real life. Guess you need it to be a provisional singer.

"Well you guessed right, an' by the way call me Grimmjow kay Ichi?"

"Ok Grimm. Before you say something about not liking being called Grimm think about how you just called me Ichi."

"Kay you can call me Grimm, only if you go on a date with me?" You think he'd be used to people asking hime out but one look at his super cute blushing uke face and you'd know you thought wrong.

"Ummm... Well what if I didn't wanna go? Not saying that I don't though." Oh My God! The way he said that was soooo cute! I better hold back my inner fanman. I'm a man not a boy!

"Then I would keep askin' tell said yes."

"Where at?" He said yes. HELL YAH!

"Just wait for me after the reading kay." Surprised I haven't gon full fanman yet? It's called practice. I need to hold it in when ever I have a cute actor in one of my movies. Though Ichi is SUPER CUTE so definitely my biggest challenge so far.

(After reading)

"Yah ready?"

"I am, but where are we going?"

"Ta my place. an' don't worry bout that my moddo is if you on the clock you ain't got the cock. basicaly means that I don't fuck until after I've been dating for atleast 12 days. Though if it was you askin' I'd probbly have to break that rule." There is the cute little uke blush. Ican't get enough of that face!

(At Grimm's house)

"You have three choices right now for our date. Choice one, eat dinner .Choice two, Watch a movie .Choice three, get shitface drunk then get dressed ad chicks to a bar so we can turn over some men."

"Let's see dinner seems boring, and the third choice seems more like a second date. So lets watch a movie ,but neither of us can be in it because It's boring when you know every line"

"Sounds amazing. Looking forward to choice three on the next date, and what do you think of Iron Man 3?"

"Love that movie! OH! Do you have popporn? I mean popcorn! Popporn sounds like a terrible idea."

"Pfft... I got popcorn. Though you sure your don't want popporn?" He is sooooo cute when he is embarrassed! like a strawberry. "Ok I've had enough of embarrassing you. For now. Lets get popcorn now."

This is my favourite part! spoiler alert It's when they find out that the mandarin is actually a random drug addicted failing actor.

"Ngg... gimme bacon..." pfft he is so cute. I'm kinda tired too maybe it's time to call it a night.

"I see is awake." His half awake face is too cute.

"I'm not awake. I don't wake up until it's atleast 8 A.M."

"It's 10"

" Then I'm awake. I smell bacon gimme some." That is sooooooooo cute.

"When I fall for someone they can have asmuch bacon as the want and I love you."

"I l...larvae you too?"

"I guess larvae you Ichi." WOW we have chemistry.


End file.
